As Ye Sow, So Shall Ye Reap: a Christmas Story
by paladin313
Summary: Here is a Christmas short story for you!


Chibi Vampire/Dance in the Vampire Bund: As Ye Sow, So Shall Ye Reap—A Christmas Tale

It was December 24th, (a little over a year after their time in Romania,) and Jean-Claude had been asleep all day. He had been up all night the night before, which, at this time of year, was not unusual for him. Karin knew as the rest of the Clan did that this would be a big night for him. For him, Christmas was always a festive time, and his normally cheery mood always seemed to perk up. His birthday was during that month, so he always seemed to have extra incentive to be cheerful. However, Karin knew well that this time of year was not one for him that he expected much to be given him. In fact, during this time of year, he never asked for a thing, never expected it, and if he got nothing, he would have never complained. He was all about giving—to his friends, to his family, and, on this night, to countless strangers that would benefit from what he normally did.

Karin had always remembered how that, before his twins were born, he would talk about how his family would always get the kind of Christmases that he had always wanted with his own family, had for a short time, and then was abruptly taken from him. However, he never seemed to talk bad of the season after that time, because it was during those five years in the woods of New Hampshire with his surrogate family that he learned that Christmas was far more than about giving. Out in the woods, there were no corner stores or shopping malls to go buy gifts, nor were there any grocery stores to buy a good Christmas dinners. Out there, if you wanted turkey, you had to hunt it. In fact, Jean-Claude never really cared for the store bought turkey—though he ate it with relish—and said that the best turkey one could have was one that was caught on the wing. It was the freshest meat one could get. In addition, the gifts that they gave to each other were ones that they made by hand, they were always practical, but fun as well. It was not so much the gift that was given as much as it was the effort to make it. One did not appreciate the gift for what they got. It was more appreciated the harder it was to create or fetch. In other words, there was more heart in it. To some extent, he still kept to this in his family, in that, though he bought gifts for everyone like anyone else would, he also insisted that his own family made at least one gift by hand for one another, as he also gave one gift to his inner circle so made. Yet, he still always gave far more than he got, he never relaxed, and he never took his ease on the holiday. In fact, no one served him; he served everyone else, and never took time for himself. This always saddened Karin, because she knew Jean-Claude always spoke of reaping the harvest of the things one sowed, yet, if there was reaping for him, he never stood still long enough to reap it. This is something that they had all just gotten used to, but still, Karin wished there was some way that she could let him, for at least once, be able just to sit back and let himself be spoiled just one time at Christmas.

She was helping to close down the restaurant for the one time of the year they were closed and she was, at the same time, starting to get the turkeys roasted for the family's holiday. Die Kaiserenhad with their families, the royalty, along with Chiyuki's family, would get together after midnight when Jean-Claude returned from his "chores" and feast and exchange gifts, as well as play games, sing, and other fun things. This year would have the addition of Elga Marker for the first time, and Elda was anxious to see her long estranged sister again. She had thought her dead, and was elated when she found out she was alive. The Christmas music was playing over the Muzak, keeping her chipper, as she seemed to dance as she cooked. This would be Anjou's first Christmas with her new twins—Persephone and Jonathan—who entered into this world into the arms of a loving family, and she could not wait. She was pondering all of this when she received a phone call. She danced her way over to the phone and cheerfully chirped, "The Cavern Restaurant…Karin speaking…will you be making a reservation for after Christmas?"

"Greetings, princess consort Makka," said a familiar voice in English, but with a heavy Romanian accent, "It has been a little while since we spoke."

She stiffened as if at the position of "attention" and said, "Your Majesty, it is quite a pleasure to hear from you!"

"As it is for me to hear you," said Mina, clearly with a smile in her voice, "So, how is the Empress and the rest of the royalty?"

"They are doing well, and yet acting like kids!"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it is Christmas, and though they are what they are, they still love this time of year."

"Ah, yes…that brings me to the reason for the call."

"Well, thank you for the well wishes," Karin assumed.

"It is more than that," stated Mina, "As we speak, I am making my way to the tower now…if this accursed traffic would get going!"

"Welcome to New York!" stated Karin, "And to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have decided to spend this Christmas with you this year. I have never visited my American headquarters, and I felt this was overdue."

"Great! We'll have plenty of things for everyone! Bear Fang, Old Jim, and all of Jean-Claude's mentors will be here! He's going to be so happy! He's been working on a hand made heart wood longbow for the chief and some other things. It's his tradition to hand make gifts for his family."

"So I was told. Elda had talked to me at length about that and other things. I have my own things ready. Tell me, is my loyal knight available?"

"Actually, he was up all last night wrapping gifts and putting the finishing touches on his hand made things, so he's asleep right now."

"I guess I shall see him when I arrive, that is, if I can do so before the sun comes up!"

The sounds honking horns could be heard in the background, and Karin had all she could do to keep from laughing. She then said, "Well, as soon as he is up, he will be out the door."

"Perhaps you could stop him before he goes and tell him who approaches."

"That is, if we can catch him."

"I don't understand."

Karin went on to tell of his yuletide traditions, and how hard he works during the holiday. She then said, "To many families, he shall be Santa Clause. He is going to make many needy families happy this year. He knows he can't get to them all, but he does what he can at random so that he is as fair as he can be."

"What does he do?"

"He gives gifts, pays off debts, and protects homes from robbers who would steal the little that some have for the holiday…that kind of thing."

"Then what does he do?"

"He spends the rest of the night serving everyone and doesn't stop until sunrise, and then collapses in his bed from exhaustion."

"Does he not take time to enjoy it?"

"Not really; and there is no getting him to do so."

"Is that so? Hmm… You know, perhaps we could help him tonight, for certainly, the spirit of the true Saint Nicolas of history is in him, and maybe there could be more cheer. Furthermore, leave his not resting to me: I am not the queen for nothing."

"That would be wonderful!"

"Ah, we have just turned onto Central Park West, and we are making our way down the street now. I shall see you soon."

"Be well, your majesty," answered Karin as the call finished. Just as she did, Anjou came in. "I overheard the call, big sister," she said, "Could I be a part of this as well?"

"Are you ready for that?"

"It has been three months since the births, and the doctor says that all is okay for me to be active again. He said it would be good to work off some of the pregnancy fat."

"Oh, like you had any! You kept yourself so well…and with twins, no less! I had to work for five months to burn all that off from Kannon!"

Anjou just shrugged as she grinned, and she said, "Well, perhaps we can leave a trail for Big Brother to follow, to let him know that he does not have to take on such a great burden!"

"If this is for Onii-chan," said a familiar voice, "I have to be on this too!"

The pair smiled as Chiyuki entered the room. Karin said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Jean-Claude awoke before the rest of his family, as was his tradition. He put on his thermal undergarments along with his normal hunting gear, grabbed his cell phone, a P-90 with a silencer and rubber bullets, some cash just in case, his trusty saber, and a heart to give. The only difference was the Santa hat he had on. He did not believe in Santa necessarily, considering he knew the history of the real Saint Nicolas, and knew that he did die at some point. However, the spirit of giving the original Nicolas set out for all was a mark that he felt all should embrace, and felt the had kind of carried that spirit with him. He always sought to give as much as he could during this time of year, and he had always felt that the blessed feelings he got from what he did was more than enough repayment for all he did during this time. He was trying to truly act out how Jesus had said to not let the left hand to know what the right hand was doing, and knew that the touch of the Holy Spirit, and the treasures laid up in heaven for what he did was more than enough repayment for what he did. He even felt a bit giddy as if he was a child looking under a tree at a huge pile of presents which he knew were all his. He could not wait to see the smiles on people's faces. He slipped to the special elevator and slipped out just as the conversation between Karin and Mina was taking place, and he headed for the Bronx. That was his target that year, as he rotated the boroughs every year. This was, however, not unseen.

Anjou was watching through her bats as he made his way to the Bronx, and this was just as Mina arrived with Vera. Once they had been briefed, Karin brought them to the armory to be outfitted. Since this was winter, Karin was sure to give Mina and Vera the cold weather gear that they would need. They were then taken to the armory and Tony was more than cordial. "_Buone Feste Natalizie!_" said Tony, saying, "Merry Christmas," in Italian.

Mina then said, "_Crăciun fericit,_" which was Romanian for the same thing, "So, you are the loyal man-at-arms for my knight?"

He, seeing she was a kid, and a pretty one to boot, (and not knowing that this was Mina,) was as kind as he could be, and he said, all in smiles, "And to what do I owe the honor of such a lovely sight in my presence?"

He followed this with a bit of a bow, not realizing that he was indeed giving the kind of respect that royalty deserved, and she said, "Thank you for your kind greeting. I see that my loyal knight taught you the proper way to greet royalty."

He then looked confused, and Karin giggled and said, "Um…Tony, this is Queen Mina I Tepes…the one about whom we spoke?"

Suddenly he was all nervous and apologized profusely for not recognizing her sooner, and said, "Your Majesty, anything you need is at your call!"

Mina laughed and said, "Fear not, dear Tony, for Jean-Claude has told me all about you. Karin has properly outfitted us, and we understand you have weapons for us?"

"Anything you need!" he responded.

Karin then said, "HK-416 with rubber bullets and my Toledo Salamanca."

"Uzi with the same rounds," said Anjou.

"Considering Onii-chan would freak if I used deadly force tonight," said Chiyuki with a yawn, "just give me the rosewood bokken."

Tony then looked at the remaining pair, and Vera said, "AK-74, if you have it," seeing that the others were going for smaller arms that could be concealed.

"Hey, I always keep a well-stocked arms room," he said, "And fortunately, I got a new supply of the rubber rounds for it."

"Make sure they all have silencers," said Karin, "We don't want to spook people."

He then looked at Mina and said, "What would be your pleasure?"

"I do not normally carry firearms, for it has never been an issue for me," Mina responded, "But, considering, I may do it just this once. Seeing their choices, I need something that would be useful."

"Got just the ting," he said in his familiar New York Italian, "Da boss doesn't use dis much, but he keeps it for whomeveah needs it. However, in the rare cases I get to get in on de action, I like dis."

He lifted up his CX-4 Storm and said, "This is da best ting I seen come outa Italia! It uses da same rounds dat the Beretta pistol uses, but wit low recoil, and great accuracy at medium ranges. Dat's perfect for yous."

He gave it to her with several clips with the rubber rounds, and then he asked her, "Do you need a blade?"

"I have my own," she said, "Thank you."

Chiyuki then said, "Alright, let's go kick some butt! Santa's going to have some elves tonight!"

The ladies headed upstairs, and Karin handed over the dinner duties to Fumio and Elda. By the time they headed out the door, Jean-Claude was already in the Bronx. It was a cold night, and it threatened snow, but he was prepared for the weather. What he was looking for was not so much crime as for people who had needs. For that, he recruited some bats to act as eyes for him. He always wondered what people would think if they knew that the world of the night was the ones so charitable. He knew that the time of exposure was not yet, for the Bund was still at least eight years in the making, so they still had to go by the agreement they had with Uncle Sam. Still, he wondered what people would think about vampires being so charitable. Nonetheless, he was going to make some lives happy if he could.

Once in the neighborhood, Jean-Claude could still hear the sounds of Christmas music as he walked the streets in all kinds of flavors. He heard some _A Capella_ groups around can fires, bringing some cheer into a bleak area. There were some banks of snow, but in the city, accumulations of snow were not detectable as the city was good about keeping things clear. The park was the only place to really tell that winter and Christmas was really upon them. However, the little bit of snow with the music added to the feel. He heard various choirs singing in the streets in front of their churches to help reach the huddled masses, and of all kinds of styles. At some places, he took time to stop and listen, and then leave a very generous offering as he did. Normally, some of the gangs would have walked up to see who he was and why he was there. Yet, though crime never took holidays, it seemed that even the gangs were willing to call a truce during this time. As he went, his bats began to send him signals for the first "victim" of his kindness that night.

He was at an old apartment building filled with studio apartments that was barely within the city codes for habitation. His bats signaled him that the fourth floor corner apartment was the one of interest, and once he saw that the coast was clear, he climbed the side of the building as if he was a spider due to his vampiric abilities and listened in as best that he could. He looked inside to see a family of four living in a studio apartment that seemed to have barely enough room for them to function. Despite the rundown conditions, it seemed that they were able to make it a welcoming place to live. Although the decorations looked like they came from a thrift store, they still had a small tree and some lights strung around. Yet, it was small, in that it seemed that the parents slept in a hideaway bed and the boys were both sleeping on a full futon in the corner. There were a couple of gifts under the tree, but that was all. The parents were having a conversation in hushed tones, but Jean-Claude could still hear the conversation. The father was saying, "I just wish things could be better."

His wife was trying to be assuring as she said, "Baby, you work hard, and you've done the best you can."

"Honey, I just feel like a failure of a father," he responded, "What kind of an example am I setting for the kids?"

"You set the example of a man who works hard for peanuts and makes it work to keep a roof over our heads, clothes for us, and food. It may not be much, but you've taught those boys to appreciate whatever they have."

"I don't know, it's just… Ugh! It's Christmas, and I want them to have so much more."

"Hey, the boys know, and they know their friends don't have much either…"

"Baby, they have more than them!"

"Shh…don't wake them!"

"Baby, just once, I want them to have a Christmas they can really remember."

"Honey, the temp agency has been generous to you, and they've always given you some kind of work."

"But we're behind on the rent, and the bills are due. I have to do better or else we won't have any of what you say we have."

"You just have to have faith! It's going to get better!"

That was all that Jean-Claude needed to hear. He scaled down and found a way into the complex. He went to where the apartment was and saw the number. He wrote it down along with the address and then went to a local store he knew was owned by a Clansman, and he was able to contact him and get a few of the employees to come in to help that were in the know. Jean-Claude selected about 15 to 20 gifts for each one of them and asked them to be wrapped. He had the ones aimed for the boys marked, "For the two of you to share."

He said for them to leave the gifts out as he went to his car and went to a local store owned by a Jewish friend that was still open and got a full turkey dinner with all the trimmings. It would be completely kosher, considering the source, but he knew that family would care little about that! Once it was in the car, he went back to the store and got the gifts. A couple of people from that store went with him as he parked the car in a secluded spot and found a discreet way to enter the building. They then snuck the gifts to the front door and set the dinner on a few tables that decorated the hall. Jean-Claude then left a note that said, "You have sown good seeds, and now it is time to reap the harvest. Merry Christmas and God bless you all!"

He then left about five thousand in cash in an envelope and contact information for a warehouse of a Clansman Jean-Claude knew was hiring for good wages. The other two cleared out and he then knocked loud and used his abilities to get out and then back up the building where he was before to watch the scene.

As the couple sat silent, pondering things, a loud knock came to the door. The pair looked antsy considering the neighborhood, and went reluctantly to the door. He put in the chain as he looked out the peephole. There was no one there, which made him more cautious. The father picked up the baseball bat that was by the door and slowly opened it. It was then that he looked down and saw the wrapping, which caused him to loose the chain and fling the door open, ready to bash whoever it was. He then stood in awe of the sight. His wife looked around, just as stunned, and then picked up the note and envelope. She then started to hyperventilate as she saw the note and the contents of the envelope and handed them over. The man's arm went slump as he then let the bat fall to the floor and stood there in stunned silence at the sight, the note, and the envelope. Finally, his wife caught her wind enough and started to cry and thank Jesus repeatedly for what she saw. This awoke the boys, who then went over to see the commotion and then looked in blissful shock at the scene, and one said to the other, "See, Joey: I told you there was a Santa!"

They then quickly started to bring things inside and started to have their Christmas right then. This was too good to wait. Jean-Claude was giddy at the sight, nodded his head in satisfaction, and pumped his fist. With that, he sent his bats out for the next "hit." However, this was not unwatched.

Anjou's bats were also tailing him and getting an idea what he was doing. The others linked into the bats as Anjou let Mina and Vera link in to see what he was doing. Everyone was wearing the same kind of cat suit that Karin liked to wear, but with thinsulate lining with scarves and gloves. They were all wearing green and furry elves hats, considering what they were doing. The only exceptions were Anjou and Chiyuki. Anjou was still wearing the long skirted black fuku and scarf, but with the hat the others wore, and wintered out underneath. Chiyuki, however, took the cake. She was wearing a miniskirt-style girl's Santa suit with green tights and boots. The Red Devil was going to be the Red Devil—Christmas style. When they saw this, they all had a strong idea now of what to do and went for it. Mina then said that everyone should split up and do as much good like that as they could. Just as they agreed to this, the snow began to fall. It was going to be a steady one, and it really added to the atmosphere. It was going to be an interesting night.

Karin had only gone a few blocks when she ran into a sight she hoped she would not see. There were about nine men, all in suits and trench coats, all carrying weapons of some kind, making demands on this one particular building of apartments. It seemed that the tenants were getting sick of the extortion they were trying to pull, and they were trying to make a stand. However, they were truly ill equipped to handle them, and they were asking to get hurt. As Karin approached, she heard, "We tol' you: you had to have the money by Christmas Eve, or you were all out on the street!"

"We told you, we paid you, and you can't do this," came the response of the one that seemed to be leading the resistance, "And this is Christmas Eve: how could you do this to us?"

"Aye, you forgot about the interest!"

"I can't believe…," answered the leader, which was cut off by the slap, and he said, "You knew the deal when we let you rent here, and we can do whatever we want!"

Karin heard about as much as she was going to stomach and landed in front of the troublemakers, saying, "Your extortion ends tonight!"

The nine were taken aback by the sudden appearance of the stranger, but the leader said, "Hey, who do you think you are? Dis ain't none of your business!"

"Just say that I'm an elf with an attitude!" returned Karin, "and you want to do this on Christmas Eve…big mistake, Mr. Grinch!"

"Oh, and just what do you think you're going to do!" he snapped back, and quickly pulled a knife on her, which would be his last mistake that evening. Karin blocked the blade and at the same time smashed him in the chest. The strength with which she struck cracked a couple of ribs in the man as he knocked the crew backwards and they all slipped in the falling snow. He was back to his feet, only to meet a side kick to the chin, breaking his jaw, and putting him down for the count. The other eight got ready to pounce, but stepped back when they saw her eyes glow yellow. They shook it off and tried to attack, but they quickly found that Ninjitsu mixed with Jeet Kun Do and now Krav Maga was a deadly combination. They tried to react, but they were being badly beaten as Karin was turning every defensive move into an attack. One tried to put a pistol to her chest, and she stared at the gun and acted as if she was scared as she allowed him to back her up a bit. However, in one swift move too fast for him to react to, she had snatched the barrel and twisted her torso as she locked the man's own hand back to his wrist and disarmed him. She tossed it aside just as the six still conscious pulled their pistols, but Karin was too swift for them. She wheeled around her HK-416 around and unloaded her clip of rubber bullets into them. Within about two and a half seconds, they were all on the ground in severe pain. Karin then walked up to one of them and said, "Who owns this building?"

He tried to resist, but was in too much pain to do anything and finally said the name of the mob leader. Karin called Mina on her cell and Mina told Karin not to worry. That entire crime syndicate was about to vanish off the face of the earth without a trace. It would soon be owned by the Tepes, and she told Karin to tell them that they were going to have new landlords, and that they would never again have to worry about rent and utilities as long as they lived there. The others that came would have little to pay afterwards. It was about this time that the police arrived, and Karin was happy to see the Clan ring on the lead officer. When he saw the scene, he knew the deal, nodded at Karin, who then vanished into the dark. For these people, it was going to be a great Christmas, and for the nine attackers, it was about to become a coal stocking Christmas.

Angie walked along heading for Washington Bridge over the Harlem River. She was what was known as a strawberry: a prostitute that had no pimp. She worked on her own, but this night, she was not out for pay, though she wore what would be called sexy clothes designed for a winter's night work. She would have worn something else, but it was all she really had. She had taken chances for some time now, trying to get by the only way she thought she could. However, it always disgusted her for the twist that her life had taken. She no longer wanted this, and desperately wished she could have something better. Yet, there seemed no way out: she was alone, no family, her true family far away and out of reach, and truly wanted love. She well knew that what she got was not love, and it never fulfilled her. She became more and more depressed with each passing moment, and now it was Christmas. She had had a great home life, and Christmas was always a good time for her. However, for whatever reasons she could now not recall, she felt the need to rebel against all she had received. She had gotten into trouble and drugs, and though she was clean now, it wrecked her life. Now, Christmas always brought her down. It always reminded her of all she threw away and desperately wanted back. Now, she felt she had nothing to live for, and she just could not stand another Christmas alone. Now she headed for the Washington Bridge, ready to do what she could to cease the pain forever, for she could not stand another Christmas alone. One simple act of courage, and it would be all over. She would be gone, all that would be left was a frozen body that none could identify, and she knew it would hurt no one, not even her family. They didn't know if she was alive or dead anyway, so what did it matter? She got to the center of the bridge and stood there for some moments before getting up the courage to start to mount the rail and prepare to jump…

A black blur came out of nowhere and pulled her down to the sidewalk. She screamed for a moment until she saw what had hit her. What did started to get up and say in her monotone voice, "You have to be careful, miss; the railing is quite slick in this snow, and the river would have froze you within moments."

Angie panted for a few moments, trying to get words to come out if she could, and she finally said, "Who are you?"

"I was just someone passing by, and I saw you try to get a good look at the river…I assume," answered Anjou.

"I was…," said Angie, haltingly, but then she stopped and hung her head as she stopped and then said, "I can't believe it!"

She then collapsed to her knees and started to cry. "Why? Why am I such a failure? I can't even die right!"

Anjou turned her head and lifted an eyebrow as she asked, "Die? Were you planning on dying, that is, were you trying to kill yourself?"

Angie was now more down than she could be, and made a run for the rail. However, Anjou was not about to let her jump, and intercepted her, using her vampiric strength to hold her back as Angie screamed, "Please, no, don't stop me! I want to die! I WANT TO DIE!"

"Why would you want to do this?" answered Anjou in her calm way, "What would that succeed in doing?"

"I HATE MY LIFE, I HATE WHAT I HAVE BECOME!" was her cry.

Anjou was having none of it as she said, "This succeeds in nothing. Please stop…I can get you help."

Angie was about to protest when the two were approached by a seedy-looking man who said, "Hey, I love a good catfight. But, you two don't have to fight…I have enough money for both of you!"

The two stopped to see the stranger, but Anjou was the most vocal as she said, "Push off: this is none of your business!"

He turned indignant and said, "Hey, I don't plan to be alone for Christmas, and you two are going to keep me company whether or not you like it."

At this, he pulled out a butterfly knife, at which Anjou laughed and pulled her katana and said, "I'll see your six inches and raise you 30."

He just stood there stunned, and then Anjou said, "So, what does this tell you?"

"It tells me I should quit while I'm behind?" he said as he gulped down some fear.

Anjou nodded, and he tore off in the other direction. However, in that instant, it was enough for another thing to happen.

Angie heard the exchange, and figured that this would be her chance; she made for the edge and jumped. Anjou heard this just as the man fled and knew she had but seconds. She used a force push off the water just underneath Angie that bounced her up enough just enough for a cloud of bats to get under and lift her back to the bridge deck. The bats separated, and set her down gently on the ground. Angie was now in shock and confusion. First, there should have been no bats at that time of year, so that was odd enough. What was worse was the mysterious woman who seemed to be controlling them. She was now in fear, and for the first time in a while, feared for her life. "What do you want from me?" she said trembling from both the cold and fear.

"I want from you the promise you won't keep trying to kill yourself before we have the chance to talk," answered Anjou, "I want to help you. Take me to your home, please."

Angie could do nothing else but comply and took her there.

Her apartment was a small living area with kitchenette and small bedroom. It was sparsely furnished with an old TV that functioned more often than not, a small boom box, a couch and throw rug, and not much else. It did not have that odd smell of a house used for sex, because Angie tried to keep business away from there as much as possible, though she did bring men back from time to time. Angie made some coffee in the old maker that she had, and though Anjou was not sure about the sanitary condition of the thing, she knew that it could not harm her anyway, and so accepted Angie's attempt to be hospitable. By this point, Anjou had pulled down her scarf and they began to talk. However, there was a hump they had to get over. When Anjou went for a sip of the coffee, Angie caught sight of the fangs. She then scrambled back and tripped over a hassock on the ground, and then began to crab walk as she said, "You're…you're a vampire!"

"Does this frighten you?" asked Anjou, to which Angie answered, "Please, don't hurt me!"

"My dear woman," answered Anjou, "If I had wanted to, I could have had you and left you alone on the bridge with no memory of what had happened. Besides, I only like the blood of jealous people, and so you are off the hook. However, in time, I have also taken to the blood of the lonely, and you would have made an interesting meal. For certain, you would have avoided jumping for at least a month, but I think that it would only be a small bandage on your wounded soul. There is more that needs to be done for you, and I wish to help you."

"But…I thought vampires…"

"Say no more, because I plan to tell you the truth."

Anjou relayed the truth of things, and then said, "So, you see, I use my powers for good, and there is good that needs to be done for you. Tell me, why are you like this?"

At this, Angie told her prodigal daughter story, and she said, "I so want to go back and start again."

"What stops you?" asked Anjou.

"I…I caused them such shame," Angie sobbed, "They'd never take me back."

"Are you so certain? Did they want you to leave?"

Angie thought for a moment, and said, "Well, they never said they hated me. Dad just said he was disappointed in me."

"How long has it been?"

"Oh, four, five years…I've lost track."

"It's Christmas Eve: I bet she would love to get a call from you."

"But…I don't…" but Anjou cut her off and said, "Please, trust me on this."

At this, Anjou pulled out her cell phone and said, "Input the number and let me speak with her."

Angie hesitated for a moment, and then dialed. Anjou then took it and a woman answered, "Brookes residence."

"Ma'am, you don't know me," said Anjou, "But I call on behalf of someone that does."

"Who is this?" said the woman, a bit indignant over what she assumed to be a prank call."

"Madame," answered Anjou, "If I told you, you still would not understand why I call, but I do have someone here that wants to talk to you, because she wants to make something right with you. It is Angie."

As soon as the name was said, the whole mood changed, and she said, "Oh my God: where is she? Is she okay? Tell me she's okay."

"Here she is," said Anjou and handed over the phone. After about twenty minutes of sobbing and talking, there was a reuniting of family and daughter. Angie did not hold back, and told her mother all, and saying how ashamed she was, and that she just wanted to change. Instead of her mother being angry, she said, "Baby, just come home! We won't ask questions, and we just want to see you well!"

"I don't know how I'm going to do that?" answered Angie, to which Anjou asked for the phone, and she told Angie's mother, "I have the means to send her home right this minute, but you have to be there to meet her."

"I'll be there right now!" said the mother anxiously.

Anjou giggled and said, "Madame, the flight wouldn't arrive for another four hours?"

"I don't care; I just don't want to miss her!"

Anjou then told her that they would arrange the flight, and then contact her about the information and times. Anjou then said, "Do you have anything to pack?"

"Not much, really," said Angie.

"What about the things in here?"

"They can stay. I'm going to just leave it."

"Then leave me the keys, because I have friends that can take care of it for you."

They embraced, Angie could now not stop thanking her, and Anjou then said, "You have to keep this all a secret. You must swear to it."

Angie promised, and they got her ready to go. For one family, they were about to get a huge Christmas gift.

Chiyuki did not stay in the Bronx. As was her way, she pretty much did what she wanted, and she had a piece of business she wanted to settle before doing her business in the Bronx. She was heading for Crown Heights, and hopefully, to pick a fight. That night that year also marked the first night of Hanukkah, and in that area of Brooklyn was a large Jewish population, and with many of the Chassidic sect calling that home. There was to be a large celebration there that night to celebrate the first night, but she also caught wind of a neo-Nazi group wanting to run a demonstration at that time. It was certain they pick that night for that reason, and certainly, only to the purpose of being obnoxious. She despised it, but she also knew that, unless they actually tried to cause an altercation, there was not much she could do. However, this was Chiyuki, and she truly was not going to let the scene pass without issue. For her, she really did not exist. In other words, despite the deal that had been struck with the world of the night and the U.S. government, she still did not register, and was essentially an un-person at her own choice. She did not like being tied down, and Jean-Claude understood this. He knew that she was never going to be tied down to anything save the family she had, and even then, she could take Ren, Keelin, and now her baby daughter Eeva with her. She knew that being registered and holding a social security number would make that free life of hers nothing, and she only answered to herself and to God, if she believed in God at all. Nonetheless, one thing she could not stand was obnoxious fools like this group, and just as free as she was, she wanted others to be so as well, as long as it left her at peace, and others just left her alone. This was because she hated racism and any other kinds of oppression due to what she had faced for a thousand years. Thus, if something happened, what could they do to her?

The Clesmer music was playing loud as people were dancing and singing underneath a tent structure that had been set up for the occasion. The sides were open so the light could flood the area, and there were spots to warm up, but people were bundled up and yet enjoying their holiday. The children screamed with delight at the generosity of their elders, and were gleeful at the chocolate coins they received, and then immediately put up their gain at a game of dreidel in hopes for more. Others were playing an elimination game of skill that involved paper cups being passed around a table to a Hebrew song, tapping the cups in rhythm to it as they did, trying to keep up with the frantically increasing pace. A mess-up meant elimination. Chiyuki overlooked the scene from a low rooftop, truly enjoying the sight. She herself loved the same kind of family cohesion that she had in the Clan, though she never really expressed it for fear of being seen as weak. Then, her enhanced hearing began to hear the chants and yells of the oncoming trouble. Suddenly, there was synchronization in the steps, and she saw rounding the corner a bunch of ignorant, bald shaved youths thinking they were all the rage as they goose-stepped around the corner and began to sing the German national anthem with the lyrics the Nazis used in their day. They came within sight of the celebration and then began a chant that swore allegiance to Adolph Hitler, and they began to espouse the virtues of the Aryan race and the elimination of the rats that were bringing down society. The whole aim was to get them riled up to the point where someone would lash out and attack them, giving them an excuse to destroy everything and hurt whoever they could before they melted into the night before the police arrived. Indeed, this would be seen as exercising their freedom of speech for the moment, but in truth, they wanted a fight, hoping that the Jews would throw the first blow. However, the rebbe had more on the ball than that, and continued to urge the people to ignore them and continue the festivities, but it was not quite working. The children were frightened, and the young girls were getting close to their husbands or fathers lest something bad happened. Chiyuki watched about as much as she could stomach and jumped down.

Everyone went quiet as they watched Chiyuki land in the interesting outfit. One of the men laughed and called her a gook, though this was not quite correct, in that she had Native American features, and yet looked oriental. Then one said, "Hey, slant: you're in the wrong place with that outfit!"

Another said, "I know where the dog could be in that outfit…between my legs!"

They all began to laugh as yet another said, "Hey, she's no better than the rats here!"

Chiyuki said, "You call them rats? Odd that cockroach can be so bold to call these higher creatures something the think to be lower than them!"

They all said, "Ooh!" in mocking tones, not realizing just with whom they dealt. One of the rabbis said, "My dear woman: please do not provoke them! That is what they want."

She looked at him oddly, and she said, "I have a good friend that speaks often of David and is mighty men. Where are those men now?"

"It is not our place," he said in return, "If God will; he shall silence their vile tongues!"

"Is there no man among you that would fight?" she said.

"We are willing, but it is not the time, nor the place," he said, "You speak like one of the judges of old."

She smirked and said to him, "My friend has also spoken of them, and if no man will stand, then just call me Deborah!"

She then wheeled back around and started to approach. The one that looked like a leader saw this and said, "Apparently, you want to die tonight!"

Quoting Jack Nicholson, "I've been dead once already. You might consider it…therapy!"

"You want to fight, eh?"

"You want to go to the hospital? Get out of here, and the scum that follow you!"

"And just what do you…" and that was all he said once Chiyuki's ridge hand hit into his throat. He went down struggling for air, wondering what hit him, for the blow had almost seemed to come from nowhere. In truth, she had considered slicing him up, but thought better of it, considering that this would not fit into the kinds of things that Jean-Claude wanted to do that night. Besides, it was Christmas Eve. She would consider letting them live to be her "gift" to them. Her eyes glowed red as her fangs extended and she said, "It ends now!"

The sight, (something the Jews did not see, as her back was to them,) horrified a few and they actually soiled themselves. However, those not smart enough to be terrified tried to rush forward, and in quick succession, she began to fell everyone as they approached. However, as she did, she insured that she made the blows as painful as possible. Within moments, they were on the ground, moaning in pain. It was not just that they had been hit hard, she had acted in a very painful way to them they did not foresee. With her tremendous speed, not only did she fell them, but she also found the shop of a moil, took his briss kit, and circumcised every one of them! They were all holding their crotches as the screamed in pain. She said, "The police should be here soon. Say nothing of what stopped them…save for maybe a miracle."

As she turned to walk away, a little girl could not help but say, "Are you an angel?"

She chuckled a bit, considering her nickname of the Red Devil, and said, "You are the first ever to accuse me of being that…but that's okay. Maybe, tonight, I was."

Mina and Vera were patrolling the streets, but for Mina, things did not seem right as far as the holiday was concerned. She always remembered how the season was in Europe, and indeed, though the merchants did do well, the emphasis was not about the gifts. She sighed frequently enough about it that Vera finally asked, "Something vexes you?"

"This all seems so…plastic…I guess you could say," responded Mina.

"In what way?" queried Vera.

"It seems like the whole gift-giving thing is just too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look around: ever since we entered country, all I have seen are advertisements for this or that, that you just HAVE to have this or that to make the season right. All I see around here is buy, buy, and buy!"

"Well, you know the nature of business: if you can make something out of it…"

"Ha! They inundate these people with advertising all the way through to the holiday so as to where the whole thing about giving gifts becomes the center of things and you won't feel right if you don't get or give."

"Well, this is a good time of year to teach generosity."

"When people give gifts here, it seems that they only do so because they feel obligated, not to just be kind to someone for the sake of it. It takes something out of the joy of giving."

"I guess you are right about that," Vera answered, and she pondered it. Mina then said, "I mean, look around these parts: these people hardly have anything, they struggle and work hard, for the most part, and except for the few that were fools with their gain, and frittered it away to where this is all they can have, scrape by just to keep their families fit."

"I think that is why Jean-Claude does what he does this time of year: he has not forgotten the point of things."

"He has forgotten about how to receive graciously," said Mina knowingly, "He preaches about sowing and reaping, but when those chances come, he hardly takes it. Meanwhile, these people give, but I think it's the pressure of not wanting to seem failures, or feeling like their families will 'miss out' if they can't do it the way the salesmen say that Christmas ought to be."

"I am certain their poverty makes them appreciate their gain more, if they are wise about it."

"True, but I don't think they made to feel like they have the right to feel like that. It disgusts me. If I have my way, when I finish the Bund, I plan on buying out the businesses here and doing what I can to remove the blight around here. Then I plan to move in businesses that do not try to leech the life out of these people. You know how it is in Romania."

Vera nodded, and then she said, "Oh yes, and they don't even do the gift giving thing on Christmas, but on Nicolas' saint day—December 6th. Even then, the gift giving is not some big affair, but just a gift or two here or there. I think that is why Jean-Claude does what he does at this time of year. For him, family is everything, and to serve is greater than being served."

"Still," pondered Mina, "He should deserve at least one holiday season where he sits back and lets others serve him."

She began to grin a bit, looking around to envision how all this should look. As she did, that is when she noticed a man wearing a Santa suit making his way down the street, but looking around nervously, looking at one building or that as he did. He had a sack, but it was empty. Finally, he came to one place, assessed its appearance as being a bit more upscale than the other places around, and then entered the building. Vera noticed this as well and said, "You don't think that something is right about that man I trow?"

"Not only is he acting a bit shifty," Mina answered, "but if someone is going to play _Sfantul Nicolae_, I do not think he would have an empty sack, would he?"

"Absolutely not!" said Vera, and the two of them headed across the street to investigate.

By the time they tracked him down, they found an apartment into which he had broken, and they peered in. Their enhanced sight as vampires allowed them to see inside, and it seemed that, though the display did not reflect that they had a lot of money, there was still a nice tree and small but modest amounts of gifts were under the tree. It was not much by some people's standards, but it was still a bit better than what some others had around these parts—if they had anything at all. However, that was when they observed that those very gifts were being placed silently and quietly into the sack. Vera whispered, "Do we stop him?"

"Not yet," Mina stated, "Let's wait for him to exit the building and then try to slip into the alley or something."

"What makes you think he will go into an alley?"

"Trust me: doing something like this, unless you are a hardened criminal, will make you feel guilty enough to hide instinctively."

"What makes you think he's not a hardened criminal?"

"The way he acts and holds himself shows more that he is desperate than he is a crook."

They both nodded and left, hoping to catch him, but it was Mina's intent to teach him a lesson that may improve his life.

The man finished his work and slipped out, relocking the door so as not to raise immediate suspicion. However, it was such an amateur job that he never thought about fingerprints. He was desperate, and felt the pressure about getting gifts and providing for his family. He therefore fought everything in his conscious and decided that he was going to get things one way or another. He was not brave enough to shoplift, and he felt this would be a better way about it. He moved quickly though it was not necessary. No one other than the two had seen him, and he, at first, would get away with it, but his nerves and his conscience were eating at him. As soon as he descended the stoop of the nice brownstone, he slipped into the nearest alley to try to calm himself and head back. That was when a voice out of the darkness spoke out and said, "Why are you so nervous? A guilty conscience needs no accuser!"

He snapped around to face the spot from where the voice came and he said, "Who is that? What are you talking about?"

Another voice said, "What is wrong? Why are you trying to hide?"

"I am not!" he said firmly, looking around him circumspectly, snapping his head around as if he was a bird not sure of his surroundings. In a blur, Vera was behind him, saying, "I think your sack says otherwise."

He wheeled around to see her and jumped back in shock. "Leave me alone!" he demanded, "I'm…taking this…to an orphanage!"

Mina slipped behind him and said, "I don't think orphans were what you had in mind."

He immediately wheeled around to try to swat at whoever spoke. Vera instinctively had him in a chokehold as she said, "Lay one hand on her, and you never see another Christmas!"

Mina moved in as he vainly struggled and said, "We saw you take everything. Why did you do that? Are things so bad that you have to rob the cheer from someone else?"

He wanted to protest, but the childlike appearance of Mina made him stop. She seemed only a child, and yet her countenance reflected that of one who held strength. Yet, it was the childlike appearance that made the guilt multiply to the 25th power. He had a daughter about the same age, and he now began to wonder how she would feel if the same thing had happened to his family. He stopped his struggling and started to weep. "What am I doing? I can't believe I did this! How could I?"

He let the sack go, and Vera released him as she caught the sack and he collapsed to the ground in tears. "You poor, deluded man," said Mina, now all kind in her voice. She walked up and embraced his head as he embraced her, saying how sorry he was and how this made him feel sick. In time, he began to tell how he had lost his job and that the unemployment he got was barely enough to get by. He had been looking for work, but no one had wanted him, and he was getting desperate. He always felt ashamed that things were the way they were, and that he could not provide. Now he was doing this. Mina then said, "Dear sir, the only thing you can do to make this right is to put those back, and then come with us. We can help you."

Before long, they were back at the apartment, and he was putting out the gifts. At that moment, a child about four years old came out to investigate the sound she had heard, and she saw him putting out the gifts. She looked like she was going to yell, but the man shushed her and she squealed as she whispered, "Santa!" and she ran up and hugged him. As he put back the last gift, he knelt down and said, "What are you doing awake? You know you should be in bed."

She then looked surprised as if she realized she was breaking the unwritten Christmas rules and pumped her head up and down. He then took a chance, led her to her room, and tucked her back in. He then said, "Now, you have to keep this a secret, because mommy and daddy may not like it to know you were up and saw me. This will be our little secret, okay?"

She whispered, "Okay," kissed him on the cheek, and curled up as she drifted back to sleep. When he went out, Mina then said, "Well, since you passed for Nicolae here, then perhaps you can do some good elsewhere."

They then took him to a toy store still open late and they bought many toys. They then took him to a local small orphanage and they all came out with the gifts. They displayed them around him as he rang the bell. At first, those that ran the orphanage were highly suspicious. Yet, when they examined the gifts, they were elated at the charity that was being shown. They invited him in as he looked back to find that the pair was gone. He wanted to look for them, but the two women running the place kept his attention as they were now awaking the children. As it turned out, they were short on funds, and they were not sure what they were going to do with the children. For them, this was a Christmas miracle, and now he had to play Santa.

The pair found the limo and then went to another store to shop. During their ride, they had found out where the man lived and they made a point to reward this man's turn. They were able to get much, and then slipped into this man's home and leave the gifts. Mina was elated to know that this man was going to have a Merry Christmas after all, and that his life would be for the better. At the same time, she left information for work in some enterprises she owned in the city in which she would insure that he gained employment. As they rode on to go back to work, Mina now began to see why her knight gained so much joy in doing this.

…And so it went throughout the night. Families were being blessed, senseless crimes were being stopped with minimal violence, and lives were being changed for the better. However, Jean-Claude, as he went around the Bronx, could not help but notice a more festive mood spreading around the neighborhood. In fact, it seemed harder and harder to find the opportunities he sought to do what he did during the holiday. It seemed in some cases that someone was beating him to the punch. Yet, he was able to do some things, and at about 2 A.M. he went home, satisfied that he had been able to help people another year during this time, and looked forward to serving his family when he went home. He was also going to find out if anyone at home had anything to do with what he was seeing. His main goal was to find out why they just did not ask if they could go with him, but he was not angry. Perhaps it was some kind of gift for him. Nonetheless, he decided to walk home rather than take the subway, because the blanket of snow that now lay on the city made even the blight look more festive. He took out his mp3 player and listened to his Christmas music as he went…half-dancing and half-walking his way home.

He finally got to Central Park about an hour later, seeing how beautiful it now looked as he strolled through it. There was not a footprint in sight other than his own and a few various animals that had been by in the night. He finally arrived at the tower and entered the restaurant through the service entrance. It was now dark and quiet, he knowing that the humans were now at home asleep and getting ready for Christmas themselves as his own dinner was already upstairs. He took off his hat and scarf as he looked around and headed out to the elevators. He first went down to return his weapons so glad that he did not have to use them. He met little in the way of crime, and he was able to handle it with minimal violence. Since Tony was probably upstairs in his own place, he just left them knowing they would be safe and went upstairs. When the elevator stopped, he heard the music and chatter, and he readied himself to join the fun. The doors opened, and he was stunned at the sight.

Instead of the modest display that he was used to, the whole place looked like an old Victorian spread, and everyone was dressed in period garb, including Tony, who said he just could not miss this. A thunderous "Merry Christmas" took him by surprise, and he was further stunned when he saw his queen with the empress and the rest of the royalty here. "Welcome home, my loyal knight," said Mina with a little bit of "little girl" in it. Jean-Claude smiled and said, "Was that you out in the Bronx?"

"Not just her," said Karin, "But there were others, bro…myself included!"

"No wonder things were the way they were," he said with a smile, to which Mina said, "I would wish to do this again next year. It was quite enjoyable."

"Ah, but first, you need to change," said Anjou, to which Jean-Claude said, "True…I'll do that and get my apron! Everyone get ready for…"

He was cut off by Yuriya as she planted a big kiss on him and then said, "Not this time, darling. Her majesty has said that you are not to do this."

"Wait, I don't…" but Yuriya put her fingers on his lips and said, "No…baby, you work too hard and you have done so much over the years. It's time you reaped what you have sown."

At this, Vera came up with the clothes, which matched the period look, and Mina was putting on the apron, as did the rest of the royalty. She then said, "Today, the servants become the served!"

Jean-Claude soon came out and sat in his easy chair, and the kids all squealed "Merry Christmas" as they all leaped on him. They were all laughing as the hugged him, and even Mina could not resist as she joined them, and the chair tipped back. Vera and Chiyuki quickly caught them before they crashed, and they all rolled off in a laughing heap. They all said, "I love you," as they eventually crawled off. They then had the dinner, and then went out for the gifts. Vera, Mina, and the kids all handed them out, and as everyone talked, laughed, and enjoyed the generosity of others, he shed a couple of tears. Karin then said, "Hey, what's up?"

"I've always appreciated the family I had," he said, "But somehow, I get so into serving them that I sometimes forget to sit back and enjoy these kinds of sights. It's wonderful!"

"You should do this more often," answered Karin, "I would not think it a sin if you did. It's okay."

She slid closer to his side and put a big bear hug on him and said, "Welcome to the family…again!"

14


End file.
